Reflections on Small Favor
by MadDelight
Summary: Six one-shots all reflecting on Harry/Murphy moments in Small Favor. Some situations or lines are out of context or twisted to make for interesting Harry/Murphy moments.
1. Alone: Murphy

Six One-Shots Harry/Murphy Reflections on Moments in _Small Favor_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dresden Files or its contents/characters. They all rightfully belong to Mr. Jim Butcher.

**Alone**

POV: Murphy

When she had first made the comment to him, she hadn't meant anything by it. At the time he had been involved with Luccio, and she was on the outskirts of her relationship with Kincaid. But now she realized the significance of that one little comment.

"_Harry, do you ever feel like we're going to end up old and alone? That we're… I don't know… doomed never to have anyone? Anything that lasts?"_

Sometimes she was lucky that he was so ignorant, or he might've actually read something into it. She had, at that moment, been pondering their relationship, their unspoken commitment to each other. She had been asking his opinion. No, she had been searching for assurance. The assurance that they would always be there for one another. The assurance that they would never let each other end up old and alone.

"Promise me," she muttered. "Promise me you'll always be there."

"Done." He said without a second thought.


	2. Safety: Harry

Disc: Dresden not mine.

**Safety**

POV: Harry

Instinctively, I had tried to protect her from harm before ever worrying about my own hide. Even though I had just regained consciousness mere minutes beforehand, the second that dead body had touched my foot my head instantly said "danger". Without even telling it to, my mind had instantly kicked into survival mode, for her survival. As much as I always wanted to save myself, she always came first. And after she was in my arms; I hadn't wanted to let go…


	3. Still There: Murphy

Disc: Harry and Murphy do not belong to me.

**Still There**

POV: Murphy

"There! In the water!" Michael shouted, bending down to pull him out. I rushed over as quickly as I could. "Doesn't look good." Michael grimaced, glancing over his shoulder to keep a look out.

"Harry! Harry!" I bent down and put an ear to his mouth. Nothing. He wasn't breathing. "Dammit Harry! Don't you dare die on me!" It was no use shouting; I had to hurry. I started CPR. It only took a minute or so before he was nearly coughing fish-water into my mouth. I couldn't care less; I let out a shaky sigh and waited while he choked up water.

"Oh, thank you, God." Michael exclaimed, before running off to help Sanya.

"Easy, Harry." I tried to soothe him, not wanting to take my eyes off of him for a second.

"CPR?" He guessed. God, he sounded awful, and looked even worse.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Guess we're even." He said.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Like hell we are, I only spit fruit punch into _your_ mouth."

He laughed pitifully.

I rested my head on his, my nerves still rattled, but I would _never_ let him know how much he had scared me, he had enough to worry about. "You are such an enormous pain in my ass, Harry. Don't scare me like that again." I gripped his hand tightly. It was all right, I told myself; he was still alive. He squeezed back weakly, but at least he was still there.


	4. Tears: Murphy

**Disc: **Characters not mine

**Tears**

POV: Murphy

It wasn't as if she had wanted to, the dam had just burst. Why did he always have to be there when it happened? Why did she always let him see her cry? He kissed her forehead gently as tears trickled from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Was it because of Kincaid, or was it because of her fear of commitment? Her fear of being close to anyone. He pulled her into his arms and at that moment that was the only place she wanted to be. Away from her annoying fears, away from commitment, away from the source of all of her weak tears, and into the comfort of his arms.


	5. Job Offer: Harry

**Dresden does not belong to me.**

**Job Offer**

POV: Harry

"I can't take it, Harry. I already have a job." Murphy said apologetically.

I spun _Fidelacchius_ around slowly by its hilt, watching light reflect off of the holy blade. "This would be the ultimate way to join the fight. All the way. No complications. It could be your ticket in." I explained. "Join up the fight as a Knight of the Cross… er Knightess, instead of as a cop." I suggested.

"Knightess?" she glared at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know of any female knights, not that there can't be any." I lifted my hands in a placating gesture.

"Dresden, you chauvinistic pig." Murphy snorted a laugh. She stared at the sword thoughtfully. "I'm sorry. I just can't." She shook her head, seeming hesitant.

"It's alright Karrin. Just remember, it's always here if you change your mind." I assured her.

She smirked. "I'll let you know if I decide to become a knightess." She mocked, and I couldn't help but grin.


	6. Commitment Issues: Harry

**Commitment Issues**

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. They belong to Mr. Jim Butcher. My mother actually gets some credit for this fan fiction. She helped with a lot of this witty dialogue.

_It also explained why she and I had never gotten anywhere._

It was one of those days where it starts off raining and it ends up pouring. I had just been shot at… again. Except this time someone had shot at me through my bedroom window. The only window I had in my whole damn apartment. Fortunately for me, the shooter did not have impeccable aim. The bullet had just grazed my left shoulder.

I walked into my bathroom and pulled my first aid kit out from under the sink. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It startled me. I stumbled out of the bathroom, hitting my bum shoulder on the doorframe as I went.

"Dammit!" I cursed. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Murphy." She didn't wait for me to open the door, couldn't wait for more than thirty seconds. That was just like Murphy. "Dresden, I just want to… what's with the shoulder?" Murphy asked as blood dripped down my arm.

"What shoulder?'

"The one that's oozing blood, Dresden." Murphy deadpanned. "What happened?"

"Some lunatic took a shot at me." I grumbled.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Murph asked.

"On the bathroom floor."

"That's a good spot for it." Murphy scoffed as she went to get it. We sat on my couch as Murphy tended to my shoulder. "Do you have any idea who the shooter was?

"Not a clue. As far as I know, I haven't pissed off anyone recently." I shrugged, which hurt like hell. Memo to me: no shrugging after a bullet has just impaled your shoulder.

Murphy snorted a laugh. "That's not very reassuring. You alright?"

"I've had a lot worse."

Murph nodded.

"I just wish people wouldn't shoot at me on my day off." I groaned.

Murphy smirked. "Don't I know it."

"Wait, if this wasn't a work call, then why are you here?"

Murphy focused on bandaging my shoulder. "Well, now it is a work call. We should find out who's trying to kill you."

"Lots of people." I said dismissively. "Are you avoiding my question?"

Murphy glared at me. "Are you annoying an armed cop?"

I grinned. "I do that frequently."

"Don't I know it." Murphy rolled her eyes. "I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by."

"Were you following a lead?" I asked.

"Yeah, uh, something like that." She glanced down nervously. "You should probably get yourself to a doctor." Murph advised as she finished taping up my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. What's up with you Murph?"

"Nothing." She grumbled. I eyed her skeptically. "I just, uh, had something on my mind."

"What?"

Murphy shrugged. "I just came to, uh, talk about our commitment issues."

"You mean _your_ commitment issues." I smirked.

"Don't push it, Dresden." Murphy grumbled.

"Fine, so what about them?"

"I, uhm, I think I've gotten over them." Murphy's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh." I mumbled, surprised.

"Yeah." Murphy nodded.

"Well, thanks for letting me know." I said. We sat awkwardly for a few minutes.

"I should go," Murphy stood to leave. "Take care of that shoulder, Harry."

"That's it?" I asked.

Murphy turned around sharply. "What?"

"Don't you at least want to talk about the possibilities?"

"No." Murphy deadpanned.

"Why not?" I demanded.

Murphy sighed. "Because Harry. I don't want to rush into things."

"Rush into things?!" I tried to keep myself from shouting. "We've been best friends for more than ten years!"

"What do you want from me Harry?" Murphy demanded angrily.

"To admit that you want me." I joked.

"No." she said seriously.

"C'mon, Murph, at least let me know one little thing."

"What?" She was really irritated now.

I couldn't believe I was going to say this… "Don't you love me?"

"_What?"_ She exclaimed.

"Don't you love me? Because I sure as hell have loved you for years." I admitted.

"Jesus, Harry." Murphy said, shocked.

"What?!" I yelled.

"What do you want from me?!" Murphy shouted. The last time I had seen her this mad at me, she had been arresting me.

"I don't know, but you can't just say that you're over your commitment issues and then leave."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, Dresden!" Murphy shouted, her blue eyes fierce. "What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! How about you answer my damn question?" When had this turned into a screaming match?

"Dammit Harry, I don't know!" Murphy yelled, exasperatedly.

"How many decades will it take before you figure it out?" I shot back.

"You know what Harry? I have to go back to work." Murphy said as she headed for the door.

"You're not even working today." I pointed out.

She glared at me and slammed the door on her way out.

"What the hell was that?" I muttered. Mouse gave me a confused look. Like I said, when it rains it pours.


End file.
